


Однажды в Пекине

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Action, Aliens, Clones, Explicit Language, Gen, неприятные физиологические подробности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: В разгар турнира China Open 2005 пропадает один из игроков, его товарищи отправляются на поиски





	Однажды в Пекине

**Author's Note:**

> Использована отсылка к канону сериала «Торчвуд» о наличии в Кардиффе пространственно-временного разлома.

Стивен Хендри сидел в лобби отеля «Хилтон Пекин» и ждал, когда за ним приедет машина спонсора. Китай все громче заявлял о себе на мировой снукерной арене, нынешний глава WPBSA сэр Родни Уокер костьми был лечь готов, чтобы окучить этот гигантский и несметно богатый рынок. А китайцы обожали Стивена Хендри. 

— Мистер Хендри?

Ему поклонился молодой китаец, хотя, с определением возраста у этого народа Стивен то и дело рисковал сесть в лужу. Гладкая кожа без намека на морщины и четкие линии скул и подбородка могли принадлежать и юноше, и человеку в расцвете лет, отлично пошитый черный костюм безукоризненно сидел на худощавой фигуре, глаза скрыты за темными очками, и угадать их выражение совершенно невозможно. 

— Автомобиль господина Ма ожидает вас на улице, мистер Хендри. 

По-английски он говорил с заметным акцентом, но четко и понятно. 

Перед отелем стоял черный «Форд» последней модели, дверца у пассажирского сидения открыта, возле неё, как вышколенный лакей — еще один китаец, как две капли воды похожий первого. Не стой тот позади, Стивен решил бы, что провожатый его обогнал. И хотя он никогда не понимал глупых шуток, что «все китайцы на одно лицо» (для этого нужно быть совсем слепым!), но почувствовал себя слегка неловко. 

Будто подслушав его мысли, второй китаец вышел из-за его спины и тоже встал у дверей «Форда», приводя Стивена в полнейшее замешательство: он понял, что отличить этих двоих друг от друга он, пожалуй, не сможет. 

«Наверное, они братья! — подумал он. — Этот Ма специально их нанял, чтобы они выглядели совершенно одинаково. Действительно, производит впечатление!» 

И с этой мыслью он сел в машину. 

* * *

— Эй, Дом, ужинать идешь? 

Доминик Дейл положил на стол наушники, сделал последние пометки в большом блокноте и сунул его в карман. 

— Да, помираю с голода. Слона бы съел. 

Марк Уильямс проиграл свой четвертьфинальный матч на турнире China Open в дневной сессии, а значит, был уже готов переходить к ужину. Дольше пары часов после поражений он обычно не терзался. 

Доминик Дейл проиграл еще раньше, его, собственно, в Пекине и быть не должно было, если бы не «вторая работа» на Би-Би-Си Уэльс, передавших игроку столько редакционных заданий, что хватило бы на троих профессиональных репортеров. С другой стороны, Дейл прекрасно умел работать в эфире и всегда знал, что спросить в интервью у коллег. 

— Ты когда домой? — спросил он Уильямса по пути. 

— В воскресенье, в два часа ночи. Думал сразу билет поменять, но велели задержаться, у шишек на нас с Хендри планы. Хотят окучить каких-то местных толстосумов на тему спонсорства, а мы – вместо приманки. 

— Ну и хорошо, — рассудил Доминик. — Успеешь еще домой, а тут будет немного свободного времени, дойдешь, наконец, до площади Тяньаньмень.

— Если там можно будет нормально поесть — непременно дойду, — пообещал Уильямс. — Слушай, подожди меня тут, я позвоню Хендри, он вроде вчера говорил, что какой-то новый ресторан нашел. 

Он отошел к стойке и начал что-то втолковывать девушке-администратору, то и дело переходя на язык жестов. Хотя в одном из лучших пекинских отелей подбирали персонал с особым тщанием, валлийский выговор Уильямса иногда ставил в тупик даже коллег из других частей Британии. Все же администратор поняла, чего от неё хочет этот иностранец, и протянула ему телефонную трубку. Уильямс подержал её у уха, пожал плечами и вернул. Девушка извиняющимся жестом развела руками, игрок понимающе кивнул и пошел обратно к Доминику. 

— Хендри в номере нет. Думал, он там, мобильный куда-то засунул или на зарядку поставил. Он сегодня целый день трубку не берет.

— Может, он повстречался с кем-то, и не хочет, чтобы его отвлекали от общения? Вот и отключил телефоны, — предположил Дейл.

— Хендри-то? Не, он у нас не такой. К тому же, а что если жена позвонит? 

Это был весомый аргумент. 

— Знаешь, что-то мне не нравится это всё, — пробормотал Уильямс. — Я ведь его и за завтраком не видел, и на тренировке утром его не было. Куда он, мать его, делся? 

Вышедший из лифта Марко Фу стал свидетелем яркого зрелища: возле стойки администрации шумели, размахивали руками и изображали некую помесь племенных индейских танцев с классической пантомимой Марк Уильямс и Доминик Дейл. Валлийцы — народ компанейский и довольно шумный, а работники отеля, как часто бывает с китайцами при общении с подобными европейцами, уже даже не пытались разобрать, чего добивается от них эта парочка. 

Марко подошел к коллегам и легко тронул Уильямса за плечо. Тот оглянулся и сразу расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Вот ты вовремя! Ты же знаешь китайский? 

— Разумеется, знаю. — Родной гонконгский диалект Марко Фу, правда, отличался от принятой в Пекине нормы, но с общением проблем у него не возникало. — Что-то случилось? 

— Случилось, — ответил вместо Уильямса Дейл. — Хендри пропал. 

После того, как его наскоро ввели в курс дела, Марко согласился, что ситуация действительно выглядит необычно. Это Джимми Уайт мог уйти в загул — и тогда менеджер вылавливал его по кабакам, а иногда и борделям — но чтобы Хендри? Это было бы как минимум безответственно! 

Еще несколько минут Фу выступал переводчиком, расспрашивая работников, но удалось узнать лишь что за Хендри прислали автомобиль, и он на нём уехал. 

И не вернулся. 

— Может, он в ресторане съел не то что-то и в больницу угодил? — предположил Дейл. 

— Да нет, уже бы давно позвонили из больницы, — покачал головой Уильямс. 

— А если его ограбили? Отобрали документы, телефон?

— Тогда жопа. Они говорили, какая-то машина была, — обратился Уильямс к Марко. — Можешь узнать, какая именно?

Им повезло — удалось получить довольно подробное описание автомобиля, к тому же, администратор вспомнила, что машину послали от некоего господина Ма. 

— Вот это дело! — просиял Уильямс. — Теперь хоть ясно, откуда начинать! Ма, значит. Это же спонсор, да? Мы на банкете в честь открытия потрепались немного. Вот у него и спросим. 

— Марк, ты что, решил просто к нему заявиться? — спросил Дейл. 

— А что? Он же снукер любит, или какого хера поперся в спонсоры, вот и устроим ему сюрприз. — Вытащив из кармана кошелек, он достал несколько визиток и принялся их перебирать. — Ага, нашел их адрес. Марко, ты с нами? — в том, что Доминик составит ему компанию, Уильямс не сомневался. 

— Ребята, вы охренели, — вздохнул Марко. 

— Пошли-пошли, — бодро сказал Уильямс, беря его под руку. — Ты же сегодня больше не играешь? 

— Вообще не играю, этот турнир для меня окончен. 

— Во-от! И я тоже сегодня проиграл. А значит — что? Значит, мы с тобой оба совершенно ничем не заняты. Идём! 

— Я хотел вещи собрать и билет поменять… — вяло попытался протестовать Марко, пока валлиец тянул его к выходу. 

* * *

Офис компании, возглавляемой мистером Ма, располагался в Центральном деловом квартале Пекина. Путь двум валлийцам и китайцу из Гонконга сначала преградили весьма круто выглядящие и не говорящие по-английски охранники, а потом — секретарша, суровость характера которой соперничала с её красотой. Она уверенно говорила по-английски и еще более уверенно рекомендовала уважаемым гостям сперва записаться на приём. Через пару месяцев. 

Неизвестно, сколько мог бы продолжаться поединок этих упрямцев, если бы в самый его разгар не распахнулись двери кабинета и его хозяин сам не пригласил иностранных гостей войти. 

Мистер Ма был похож на киногероя — какого-нибудь великого полководца или императора из исторического фильма. Один его галстук стоил больше, чем полный гардероб всех троих снукеристов. Он сел в своё кресло за роскошным столом из черного дерева и жестом дал понять, что готов слушать. 

— Мы просим прощения за вторжение, Ма сяньшэн, но это дело безотлагательной важности, — начал Марко Фу по-китайски, но хозяин остановил его жестом. 

— Несомненно, лишь чрезвычайные события могли привести вас ко мне, — сказал он по-английски.

— Пропал наш друг Стивен Хендри, знаете, кто это? — рубанул Уильямс. 

— Конечно, я знаю Стивена Хендри, а также других игроков в снукер, — ответил господин Ма. — Я, можно сказать, фанат вашего прекрасного вида спорта, и в том числе — фанат Стивена Хендри. А также, ваш, Уильямс сяньшэн, и особенно ваш, Фу сяньшэн, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Обычно я болею именно за вас. 

— И даже сегодня? — поднял бровь Марко. 

— Патриотизм — одна из величайших добродетелей, и вы, Фу сяньшэн, без сомнения, со мной согласитесь. 

— Я проиграл достойному противнику и настоящему мастеру, — склонил голову Марко. — Убежден, что Дин Цзюньху вскоре прославит Китай.

Дейл незаметно пихнул его локтем в бок — чтобы не слишком увлекался церемониями. 

— Простите мою дерзость, Ма сяньшэн, — вмешался он в беседу, — но это очень важно. Вчера вечером Стивен Хендри уехал на встречу с вами и до сих пор не вернулся. 

— Никто из нас не знает, где он сейчас, и это очень нас тревожит, — добавил Марко Фу. 

— Стивен Хендри не был здесь вчера вечером, — покачал головой господин Ма. — Наша встреча должна состояться завтра. 

— Значит, машину за ним вы не посылали, — констатировал Уильямс. 

— Нет. 

— Значит, кто-то выдал себя за вашего посланника? — предположил Доминик. 

— Да, — сказал мистер Ма, и в этом коротком и простом слове было столько льда, что гости помимо воли поежились. — Я свяжусь с вами, когда узнаю больше. 

Намек был ясен. Все трое распрощались с господином Ма и покинули его кабинет. 

* * *

Такси, разумеется, уже давно уехало. 

— Здесь недалеко метро, — сказал Марко. — Пройтись минут десять пешком. 

— Ну, можно ноги размять, — согласился Уильямс. 

Шли они молча. Господин Ма не велел своей охране выкинуть их на улицу и даже пообещал помочь — во всяком случае, они надеялись, что это было обещание помощи — это дарило некоторую надежду. Но прочие обстоятельства смотрелись по-прежнему довольно мрачно. Пекин издавна привлекал огромное количество иностранцев, и ориентироваться в городе даже для говорящих только по-английски стало намного проще, но что если Хендри не смог обратиться за помощью, потому что был просто не в состоянии говорить?

Марк Уильямс решительно выбросил эту мысль из головы. Они его найдут. 

— А это кто? — спросил вдруг Доминик, указывая куда-то вперед. 

Чтобы срезать путь до метро они свернули с главной улицы и сразу же оказались совсем в другом мире, похоже, оставшемся неизменным чуть ли не со времен Культурной Революции. В тусклом свете фонарей можно было различить разваливающиеся домишки, мусор, высыпающиеся через края переполненных контейнеров и сваленные тут и там доски разной длины. А среди всех этих печальных свидетельств человеческой цивилизации пробирался голый белый мужчина, прикрывающийся какой-то картонкой. 

— Наверное, ограбили, — сочувственно сказал Марко Фу. — У нас в Гонконге такое тоже бывает — немного наркотика в бокал, потом выведут на улицу и обберут до нитки. Надо ему помочь. 

Они прибавили шагу, нагоняя возможную жертву ограбления, и человек обернулся, заслышав их шаги. 

— Джон? — ошарашенно выпалил Уильямс. 

Джон Хиггинс одарил их совершенно диким взглядом. 

— Мужики, это же правда вы? — задыхаясь, спросил он. 

— Мы, мы, — утешил его Дейл. — Ты как тут оказался? И почему голый? — Он быстро оглядел его с ног до головы. — Ты ранен? Замерз? 

Хиггинс, на миг расслабившийся, снова прикрылся картонкой. 

— Держу пари, бежал из чьей-то постели, — предположил Уильямс. — Ай-ай-ай, а еще примерный семьянин! 

— Пошел на хуй, Уильямс, — отчеканил Джон. — Меня похитили. Вчера, сразу после матча, я даже переодеться не успел. 

— Стоп, — поднял руку Дейл. — Это невозможно, я же тебя сегодня утром за завтраком видел!

— Невозможно — это чтобы ты меня видел! — огрызнулся Хиггинс. 

— Тебе нужно к врачу, — сказал Марко. — И обратиться в полицию, я сейчас вызову. 

— Сначала мне нужно обратно в отель, — отрезал Хиггинс. — А врачи, полиция — потом. Можешь поймать нам такси? Не поеду же я на метро в таком виде! 

Доминик снял свою куртку и протянул ему — Хиггинс обернул её вокруг бедер, завязал узлом рукава и выжидающе посмотрел уже на Уильямса. Марк без лишних слов снял свою. Её Джон надел уже более традиционным образом и застегнул на «молнию». Куртка была великовата, рукава болтались, но на такие мелочи шотландец внимания уже не обращал.

— Я поймал такси, — сказал вернувшийся Марко Фу. Выражение его лица при виде одетого сразу в две куртки Хиггинса осталось таким же спокойным, как и в самые сложные моменты снукерных матчей. 

— Так что с тобой случилось? — спросил Дейл, когда они втроём с Хиггинсом и Уильямсом уселись на заднем сидении такси (Марко сел спереди, рядом с водителем, чтобы объяснить, куда им нужно ехать). 

— Не хочу сейчас ни о чем говорить, — мрачно ответил Джон. — Мне нужно в отель — принять ванну, переодеться, поесть, выпить… нет, в первую очередь — выпить. А потом расскажу. 

Когда такси затормозило у входа «Хилтон Пекин», он первым вылез и пошлепал босыми ногами по выложенной декоративной плиткой дорожке, мимо слегка опешивших постояльцев. Валлийцы шли за ним, отстав на пару шагов, Марко Фу замыкал их процессию. 

* * * 

Еще через полчаса шотландский чемпион сидел за угловым столиком в ресторане на последнем этаже отеля. Перед ним стояла бутылка виски и наполовину полный стакан. Хиггинс поболтал в стакане остатками виски, допил, посмотрел на бутылку — и решительно приложился к её горлышку. 

— А теперь рассказывай, как ты оказался где-то в китайских ебенях, да еще и голым, — велел Уильямс, отставляя своё пиво. 

— Вот как оказался — понятия не имею, — отозвался Хиггинс. Его лицо уже начало краснеть от выпитого, зато он расслабился и даже слегка повеселел. — После пресс-конференции я вернулся в отель, и тут ко мне подскакивает какой-то местный и говорит, что машина уже подана и ждет меня. Хотя, я никакой машины не вызывал. Так что, вышел наружу — извиниться за недоразумение и отправить водителя обратно. 

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — прокомментировал Фу. 

— Знаю, — кивнул Хиггинс. — Выхожу — а там такой шикарный черный автомобиль, дверца открыта, шофер рядом, навытяжку, как на официальной встрече правительственной делегации. Ну, я и говорю, что ошибка случилась, я ничего не заказывал… и всё. Больше ничего не помню вплоть до того момента, как открыл глаза где-то в темноте. 

Он сделал паузу, наливая себе новую порцию виски. 

— И вот я открываю глаза, понимаю, что лежу на чем-то твердом, и вообще, мне жутко холодно. Потом до меня доходит: холодно потому, что я голый! И не могу пошевелиться! Представляешь, что я при этом чувствовал? 

— Решил, что тебя продали в сексуальное рабство? — поинтересовался Уильямс почти светским тоном. 

Хиггинс в ответ жестом показал, куда он может идти со своими шутками. 

— Потом зажегся свет — совсем белый, такой, что глазам больно, и я зажмурился. Ничего не видел, только услышал, как вокруг меня собрались…кто-то. Тогда я попытался открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть — но не смог, будто веки склеились. Как в кошмаре. 

— Эти, кто там собрался, они что-то говорили? — спросил Доминик. 

— Наверное, но я не понимал. Такой странный язык, сплошь присвисты и щелканья. Может, какой-то диалект. И потом они начали меня трогать, щупать, колоть, потом будто в меня воткнули сразу полсотни иголок. Было противно, но потом стало хуже, когда начало жечь. Наверное, ввели мне какую-то дрянь. Я бы заорал, но рот разлепить тоже не мог. Последнее, что помню — это как надо мной оказалась какая-то здоровенная штука — я не видел её, но чувствовал, знаете, как это бывает. И она ярко-ярко засветилась и зажужжала, мне было под ней дико жарко. А потом, наверное, я отключился. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но когда снова очнулся, то уже мог шевелиться и даже кое-как встал. Было темно, хоть глаз выколи, я побродил там некоторое время наощупь, пару раз опять слышал эти свисты да щелчки и драпал оттуда со всех ног. Потом увидел вдали свет и смог выбраться. А дальше вы сами помните. 

— Нужно было сразу вызвать полицию и скорую, — горестно сказал Марко. — Хотя, еще не поздно, если обратиться прямо сейчас. Джон, и еще тебе немедленно нужно показаться врачу! Думаю, тебе дали какой-то наркотик, вызвавший эти галлюцинации. 

— Не буду я никого вызывать, — пробурчал тот. — У меня самолет утром, и я хочу только одного — вернуться домой и больше не вспоминать об этом. Пускай подавятся моими шмотками и кошельком. 

— А если тебя отравили? — Фу перегнулся через стол и наставил на коллегу указательный палец. — Надо сдать анализы и разобраться, что это за дрянью тебя накачали! 

— Дома сдам, — отрезал Хиггинс. 

— Но к тому времени вещества уже могут выйти из организма.

— Значит, туда им и дорога. 

Доминик, внимательно слушавший рассказ Джона, на миг отвернулся — и увидел, как у бара стоит Стивен Хендри и как ни в чем ни бывало что-то заказывает. Не проронив ни слова, Доминик схватил за плечо Уильямса. 

— Что за? 

Дейл ткнул пальцем в сторону бара, Уильямс повернулся в ту же сторону, округлил глаза и бегом бросился к другу: хлопнул по плечу, а когда Хендри обернулся в ответ на приветствие — вцепился ему в рукав и потащил к столику. 

— Мы тебя весь день ищем! — воскликнул Марк, ногой пододвигая стул от соседнего свободного столика и чуть ли не силой усаживая Стивена. — Ты где был?

— На деловой встрече. 

— С кем? — удивился Хиггинс. 

— Не могу этого сейчас сказать. — К ним подошел официант с подносом, на котором стояла вторая бутылка виски и бутылка минеральной воды для Марко Фу. Но прежде чем Марко её взял, Хендри забрал бутылку и налил воды себе. — Но возможна очень серьезная сделка. Боссы в курсе. 

— Аа, тогда всё хорошо, — Уильямс перевел дух. — А мы-то тебя искали! Пол-Пекина облазили! 

— Ну, не половину, — мягко сказал Марко. — К тому же, наши поиски оказались в другом плане успешными, не окажись мы в том районе — не нашли бы Джона. 

— Да, представь себе, его ограбили и выбросили где-то среди помоек! — сказал Дейл. 

— Это ужасно, — покачал головой Хендри. — Джон, если тебе нужна моя помощь… 

— Нет, всё уже нормально, — отмахнулся Хиггинс. 

— И все же, если только понадобится…

Валлийцы удивленно переглянулись: два лучших шотландских игрока современности особой любви друг к другу не питали, что ни для кого не было секретом. Хотя, конечно, злоключения Хиггинса не могли не вызвать сочувствия.

— Я пойду к себе, — сказал Марко Фу, вставая из-за стола. — Буду чемодан собирать. 

— И мне пора, завтра полуфинал играть, — вздохнул Хендри. 

— А нам не надо, мы тут еще посидим, — сказал Хиггинс. — Пока, Стивен. Увидимся на следующем турнире. 

— И я пойду, — сказал Доминик Дейл. 

— Ладно, до завтра, — помахал ему на прощание Уильямс. 

Доминик понял, что случайно нажал не ту кнопку в лифте, только когда двери открылись на административном этаже. Чертыхнувшись про себя, он уже собрался ехать обратно наверх, когда мимо открытых дверей лифта прошел Джон Хиггинс. «Это как же он умудрился меня обогнать?» — удивился Дейл про себя. Двери лифта начали закрываться, но он просунул руку, заблокировав их, и выскочил наружу. На ходу вытянув из кармана телефон, Доминик набрал Уильямса. 

— Марк, а Хиггинс давно ушел? 

— Он никуда не ушел, стоит у бара и пьет.

Доминик перевел взгляд на Хиггинса, беседующего о чем-то с администраторами, и снова приложил трубку к уху. 

— Уведи его к себе в номер, — сказал он. 

— Это еще зачем?

— Потом объясню. Если будет сопротивляться, тащи силой. 

Нажав «отбой», он направился к Джону в холле. 

— Привет, — сказал он как можно беззаботнее. — Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, Джон. Можешь отойти со мной на минутку вон туда? Это личный разговор. 

Хиггинс пожал плечами и прошел за Домиником к лифтам. Валлиец нажал на кнопку вызова. 

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Джон. 

Двери лифта приглашающе открылись. Дейл быстро огляделся, убедился, что в их сторону никто не смотрит, и с разворота двинул Джону в челюсть. 

Голубые глаза шотландца моментально затуманились, он упал на руки Доминику, и тот шустро втащил обмякшее тело в лифт и локтем нажал кнопку нужного этажа. 

* * *

— Открыто!

Уильямс закончил укладывать «своего» Хиггинса и пошел на помощь товарищу. Вместе они перенесли второе тело и устроили на кровати рядом с первым. 

— Это он уже нагрузился так? — спросил Дейл.

— Нет, ноги еще передвигал, когда я его из бара утащил. А потом в коридоре чего-то уперся. Ну я и вырубил его, всё равно ведь пришлось бы волочь на себе, а так хоть и помощи никакой, но и не мешал. 

В дверь постучали.

— Марк? — позвал с другой стороны знакомый голос Марко Фу. — Ты тут? У тебя дверь открыта! 

Уильямс покрутил головой в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы прикрыть два бесчувственных тела, глянул на штору, но Фу уже зашел в номер. 

И увидел двух одинаковых Хиггинсов на кровати. 

Замерев, он закрыл глаза, снова открыл — и обернулся к валлийцам. 

— Кажется, у меня не всё в порядке со зрением, — сказал он.

— Да, точно, — согласился Уильямс. — Тебе тоже надо к врачу.

— Правда, я раньше считал, что если в глазах двоится, то оба образа будут одинаковыми. А эти одеты по-разному. 

— Это галлюцинации! — подсказал Дейл. 

Уильямс только безнадежно махнул рукой. 

Марко подошел к кровати, склонился и потрогал вызревающий на скуле одного из Хиггинсов синяк. Точно такой же, только с другой стороны — Уильямс был левшой — потихоньку наливался и у второго. 

— И который из них наш? — спросил Марко. 

— Может, оба фальшивые, — развел руками Дейл. — Надо бы привести их в чувство и расспросить по-другому, только не знаю, насколько быстро можно вывести их из нокаута, потому что кое-кто у нас, видите ли, занимается боксом. 

— У меня в аптечке есть нашатырный спирт, — сказал Марко. — Сейчас принесу. 

Он вернулся через несколько минут — его номер был на том же этаже, но в другом конце коридора — с маленьким пузырьком. Уильямс поблагодарил его кивком, отвинтил крышечку и опрокинул пузырек на сложенный в несколько раз носовой платок. 

— Как это возможно? — спросил Марко, снова глядя на бесчувственные тела. — Двойники? 

— Может быть. Или чертовы клоны, — ответил Дейл. — Или копии из альтернативной вселенной. 

— Или роботы, — поддакнул Уильямс, водя перед носом одного из Хиггинсов смоченным нашатырным спиртом тампоном. 

— Такого не бывает, — сказал Фу. Не очень уверенно. 

— Марко, — проникновенно ответил ему Уильямс, — это в твоем Гонконге, может, и не бывает. А я живу аккурат под кардиффским мать его Разломом, из которого месяца не проходит, чтобы не вынесло какое-нибудь дерьмо. Ебучие монстры, ебучие роботы, ебучие пришельцы, а под конец — чувак, называющий себя Люцифером, князем тьмы. 

— Тоже ебучий? — уточнил Марко.

— Нет, этот нормальный мужик оказался, — подал голос Дейл. — Но мысль ясна? У нас в Уэльсе такое бывает! 

— Я не видел там ничего подобного.

— Еще бы, — мрачно ответил Уильямс. — Ты же у Терри тренировался, а его «Матчрум» вся эта зараза обходит, облетает и обползает десятой дорогой. Так, этот уже, вроде, очухался, помоги пересадить его в кресло.

Марко послушно подхватил коллегу — или его двойника? — с другой стороны, пока Дейл возился с другим Хиггинсом. 

Рассадив обоих в кресла и на всякий случай растащив в противоположные концы комнаты, валлийцы и Марко уселись втроем на кровати. Двойники почти пришли в себя и начали говорить. Точнее, ругаться, да так, что даже Уильямс почувствовал нечто вроде восхищения. 

— А ну, заткнулись оба! — рявкнул он. — Сейчас будем проверять, кто из вас настоящий. 

Но оба Хиггинса абсолютно точно отвечали все каверзные вопросы, во всяком случае, насчет того, что было известно их коллегам. 

— Хорошо подготовились, — сказал Доминик. 

— Ну, если невозможно определить, кто настоящий, — сказал Уильямс, — будем считать, что оба. Дойл будет в восторге, вместо одного Хиггинса сразу двух получит! 

— И ты что, просто их отпустишь? — уточнил Марко. 

— А что с ними делать? Всё, выметайтесь отсюда. 

Два Хиггинса переглянулись. 

— Спасибо, — сказал один из них. И протянул Уильямсу руку. Марк посмотрел на протянутую ладонь и убрал руки за спину. 

Один из Хиггинсов пожал плечами и шагнул к двери, второй покраснел и скривил на редкость злую гримасу — и тут же ему на плечо легла тяжелая рука Уильямса, а Дейл одним прыжком оказался у входной двери и перекрыл дорогу второму Хиггинсу. 

— Вот теперь понятно, кто настоящий, — хищно сказал Марк. 

Хиггинс, которого он держал, дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из хватки валлийца. 

— Да твою мать, придурок ёбаный! Отпусти меня! — заорал он — и тут же замолчал, переведя взгляд на своего двойника. 

Тело лже-Хиггинса сотрясала крупная дрожь, по руке пробежала судорога, за ней — вторая, еще более сильная. Он согнулся пополам, резко распрямился — словно кто-то схватил его за шиворот и дернул наверх. Кожа на лице покрылась розовыми пятнами, которые на глазах начали увеличиваться — вот они перешли на шею, вот появились на кистях рук. Розовый цвет темнел, переходя в бордовый, потом пятно вздулось пузырем и лопнуло, выстрелив струйкой красной жидкости. Густые капли попали на стену и застыли глянцевитыми нашлепками, прежде чем начать стекать вниз. Одна капля чуть не попала на Дейла, и он отскочил в сторону, как ошпаренный. 

А на уже не особо похожей на Джона Хиггинса фигуре вздувались и лопались все новые участки кожи. Еще несколько мгновений — и она стала походить на персонажа из «Восставших из ада», существо с содранной кожей, издевательски наряженное в футболку и джинсы.

Когда с щеки отвалился первый кусок плоти, настоящий Хиггинс зажал себе рот ладонью и бросился в ванную комнату. Уильямс его больше не удерживал. 

Марко Фу, оцепенев, наблюдал, как разваливается на их глазах фигура, всего минуту назад бывшая пышущим здоровьем мужчиной в расцвете сил. Плоть разжижалась и стекала по лицу, рукам, шее, красно-бурым густым потоком с омерзительным комками. 

Наконец, со звуком, похожим на громкий выдох, бывший «Хиггинс» сложился на пол бесформенной грудой плоти. Воняло от неё преотвратно. 

Усилием воли Марко удалось сдержать тошноту. Он заметно побледнел, но на ногах держался. 

Уильямс распахнул окно. Тут же влетевший в номер прохладный ветерок обдул останки, и они, соприкоснувшись с потоком воздуха, почернели и начали усыхать. Еще несколько минут — и на полу осталась куча жирного черного пепла, которую следующий порыв ветра разметал по ковровому покрытию. 

— Горничной будет немало работы завтра, — пробормотал Марко, медленно переводя взгляд на Уильямса: — Как ты догадался, который из двоих фальшивый?

— Тот, который опять обиделся, что ему руку не пожали, — глядя куда-то в сторону прокомментировал Дейл. — Правда, я всегда считал, что ты на чемпионате мира это было не нарочно! 

— Да я вообще ничего об этом не помню, — отозвался Марк, игнорируя шотландца. — Уже потом в интервью читал, что, оказывается, нанес нашему Джонни непоправимую травму… 

В ванной зашумела спускаемая в унитаз вода, и в коридор вышел Джон Хиггинс, вытирая рот мокрым платком. 

— Ну ты и сука, Уильямс, — сказал он и выбросил вперед кулак, целясь ему в лицо. Валлиец ловко уклонился. 

— Что это за хуйня была? — рявкнул Хиггинс. 

— Твой двойник, — пожал плечам Марк. — По-моему, клон.

— Херовенький, правда, — добавил Дейл. — Сэкономили на материалах. 

— Зато, теперь кое-что понятно с этим похищением, — заговорил Марко Фу невероятно спокойным тоном человека, изо всех сил вцепившегося в холодную логику в попытке выстроить защитный барьер между разумом и творящимся вокруг безумием. — Та машина, которая приехала за Джоном и которую не посылал господин Ма… думаю, она принадлежала похитителям. И они… они скопировали Джона, а потом заменили его двойником. Тот Джон Хиггинс, которого мы видели утром и днём, был подделкой. 

— Скопировали не всё, про рукопожатие забыли? — предположил Доминик.

— Это эмоции, их всегда подделывать сложнее всего, — ответил Марк. 

Все четверо переглянулись, пораженные одной и той же мыслью. Уильямс первым выпалил:

— Хендри!

Дверь номера Стивена Хендри была широко распахнута, от неё к лифту вела дорожка жирного черного пепла. 

* * *

Марк в бессилии прислонился к стене. Его друг все еще в плену, а они ни на шаг не приблизились к пониманию, кто же стоит за этими похищениями, и какова их цель. 

Карман брюк Марко Фу завибрировал и тишину прорезал мелодичный звонок. Марко на автопилоте вытащил мобильный и приложил к уху. 

— Слушаю? 

И перешел на китайский. 

Разговор был очень коротким, после чего игрок спрятал телефон и посмотрел на товарищей. 

— Это господин Ма, — сказал он. — У него есть для нас новости, он едет к нам и будет через пять минут. 

— Пошли встретим его, — пробурчал Уильямс. 

…Они встали неподалеку от входа и закурили. Из отеля вышел Питер Эбдон, кивнул им в знак приветствия и остановился с другой стороны. 

— Я думал, он уже уехал, — сказал Марк, выпуская кольцо дыма. 

— Остался по просьбе местной снукерной федерации, — пояснил Фу. — Они ведут переговоры насчет обучения перспективных китайских игроков в Англии, а Питер в этом активно участвует. Кажется, ему нравится быть наставником юных талантов. Дин Цзюньху, которому я сегодня проиграл — один из этих игроков. Думаю, у этого юноши огромное будущее…

Со стороны улицы Донгфанг завернула черная машина, похожая своими элегантными очертаниями на крупную хищную рыбу, и затормозила у входа. Высокий худощавый мужчина в черном костюме вышел из неё, подошел к Питеру и уважительно поклонился. Водитель вышел со своей стороны, обошел машину и открыл дверцу у пассажирского сидения в ожидании пассажира, а Питер в сопровождении первого мужчины уже шел к автомобилю…

— Питер, постой! — завопил Доминик, бросаясь к нему. 

Эбдон обернулся, приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его провожатый тут же вцепился ему в рукав и потащил к автомобилю. 

Марк нагнал их, схватил Питера за другую руку и потянул на себя. И здесь на них прыгнул водитель. Его руки замелькали с невероятной скоростью, раскидывая валлийцев — рослых и крепких мужчин, между прочим — как тряпичные игрушки. 

Марка отбросило в сторону, он упал на асфальт и больно ушибся копчиком, а водитель и его партнер, похожие как близнецы, втаскивали Питера в автомобиль. 

В этот миг на сцену ворвалось новое действующее лицо: из-за поворота вылетел темно-синий «Мерседес», лихо разворачиваясь на полном ходу. Не дожидаясь, пока движение закончится, его дверь распахнулась, и оттуда чуть ли не вылетел рослый китаец в спортивной куртке, бросившийся к похитителям. Одного из «близнецов» он схватил за шиворот и в буквальном смысле запустил в воздух — тот описал дугу и грохнулся на асфальт, а спаситель уже потянулся к Питеру. 

И что-то случилось. Будто разорвалась граната, без грохота — но всех разметало по земле, оглушив и ослепив на несколько мгновений. 

Когда Марк и Доминик сумели, наконец, подняться и что-то разглядеть среди пляшущих перед глазами цветных пятен, черный «Форд», вильнув на прощание, уже вырвался на улицу Донгфанг. 

— Блядь! — заорал Уильямс, колотя кулаком по стене и сбивая руку в кровь. — Эти суки опять нас обошли! Утащили Эбдона прямо из-под носа! 

— Мне очень жаль, что это случилось с вашим другом, — прозвучал рядом очень вежливый голос. Господин Ма стоял у «Мерседеса», сложив руки на груди. — И все же, обстоятельства не так печальны, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Мои люди уже следуют за этим автомобилем, и у нас есть, — он улыбнулся, — трофей. 

Заметно прихрамывая, к ним подошел тот самый высокий китаец в спортивной куртке, до этого пытавшийся освободить Питера. За шиворот он тащил одного из «близнецов» из черного «Форда». 

* * *

Связанный пленник сидел на стуле в номере Уильямса. Допрос решили проводить именно там: вдруг если придется использовать действительно грязные методы, а после того, как в комнате самоуничтожился клон Джона Хиггинса, изгадив стены и ковровое покрытие, хуже вряд ли могло стать. Сам Хиггинс ушел к себе в сопровождении одного из телохранителей господина Ма. 

Доминик с Марком устроились на кровати, господин Ма занял второе кресло, его помощник подпирал косяк входной двери, а у стены, немного в стороне от всех, стоял Марко Фу.

— Я препоручу нашего пленника моему лучшему специалисту, уважаемому Тангу Ли, — сказал господин Ма. — Никто не умеет добиваться правдивых ответов лучше, чем он.

— В смысле, пытать будет? — «перевел» Дейл. 

— Почтенный Танг Ли — признанный мастер и автор нескольких глубоких исследований о способах установления истины. 

У пленника отобрали очки, и все наконец смогли рассмотреть его лицо: правильные черты, непроницаемо-черные глаза, никаких особых примет. 

— Где наши друзья? — потребовал Дейл. — Зачем вам Хендри? 

Молчание. 

— Дерьмо, — выдохнул Доминик по-валлийски. 

Пленник дернулся как от боли, что не укрылось от внимания собравшихся. 

— Повтори-ка, — попросил Марк. 

— Дерьмо, — повторил Доминик. 

Пленник опять скривился. 

— Это он так нашу национальность оскорбить хочет? — спросил в пространство Уильямс, подперев щеку. 

— Нет, скорее дело в акустике, — вмешался Марко Фу. — Звучание валлийского языка для него болезненно. Нужно продолжать. 

— Куда, мать его, продолжать? — огрызнулся Уильямс. — Если бы его английские матюки бесили, я б уже давно его расколол, а по-валлийски знаю только пару штук. Ты знаешь? — обратился он к Дейлу. 

— Нет, — смутился Доминик. — Может, позвонить домой и позвать кого-нибудь знающего? Мэтт ведь уже вернулся.

— Я все же рекомендую дождаться почтенного Танга Ли, — подал голос господин Ма. 

Уильямс встал, прошелся туда-сюда — пленный неотрывно следил за ним. И вдруг замер. 

— Не нравится наш язык, значит? Ну, тогда, — и он глубоко вздохнул и во всю мощь легких запел. 

Валлийцы, как известно, народ певучий. С самого раннего детства их окружает музыка, затем — одна из любимейших национальных забав — начинаются знаменитые состязания хоров. Не каждый валлиец может свободно говорить на родном языке, но каждый может на нем петь. Уильямс пел редко, к счастью для окружающих. 

После первого куплета Марко Фу попятился и скрылся за дверью ванной. 

Пленник зажмурился и стиснул зубы так, что скрип был слышен даже сквозь голос валлийца. Ему было страшно и больно. 

Марк Уильямс пел всё громче, повторяя строчки припева, а связанный извивался от невыносимой боли, пока безжалостные слова проникали в его голову и разрывали плоть… 

— Браво, Марк, — Дейл похлопал товарища по плечу, — еще никогда «Верное сердце» не звучало столь проникновенно. 

— Надо контрольный, — покачал головой Марк и повторил: 

_Только чистое сердце может петь –_   
_Петь днем и ночью._

На последней строчке пленник не выдержал и заорал так, что крик его, должно быть, достиг небес. Или ада. 

Из его носа потекли струйки крови, закровоточили глаза и уши. Кожа на лице натянулась, резко обозначив скулы, и треснула. Из многочисленных разрывов хлынула алая кровь, заливая лицо и глаза пленника, постепенно сменяясь полупрозрачной желтоватой жижицей, текущей медленнее. Эта жижица, смешиваясь с кровью, застывала на лице, образуя что-то вроде маски отвратительного желтовато-розового цвета, сгладившей черты пленника, превращая его голову в кошмарный обрубок, уродство, достойной кунсткамеры. Высохнув, вещество треснуло и облетело похожими на пергамент лоскутами, из-под которых показалась зеленоватая кожа, покрытая мелкими чешуйками. 

Пленник моргнул и широко открыл круглы желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. 

— Хуясе! Настоящий рептилоид! — почти восхищенно произнес Марк Уильямс. 

— Значит, все-таки пришельцы, — раздраженно добавил Дейл. 

— Вы таких раньше встречали? — спросил Марко Фу, выглянувший из своего убежища, когда пытка валлийской народной песней прекратилась. Пока что Марко запретил себе чему-либо удивляться.

— Таких — нет, — покачал головой Доминик. — Но вселенная велика, а разных рас в ней еще больше. 

Господин Ма тоже встал с кресла и подошел к пленнику. Откуда-то в его правой руке появился пистолет с прикрученным к дулу глушителем.

— Говори, пока тобой не занялись мои люди, — холодно сказал он. 

Мимо Марко в комнату бесшумно проскользнул незнакомый высокий и худой как жердь китаец лет сорока пяти. Он поклонился господину Ма и — очень уважительно — Марку Уильямсу. 

— Это господин Танг Ли, — сказал господин Ма. 

«Откуда он тут взялся?» — одними губами спросил Уильямс. «Пришел, пока ты допевал второй куплет», — так же ответил Доминик. 

— Где господин Стивен Хендри? — голос «дознавателя» был тихим и даже мелодичным. — Твоё тело отличается от человеческого — но тем интереснее будет экспериментировать.

— Я не знаю, кто это, — прошипело в ответ связанное существо. 

— Вот такого роста, — влез Уильямс, показывая ладонью расстояние от пола. — Вечно несчастное выражение лица. Лучший снукерист мира. 

— Лучший снукерист мира, — повторил чешуйчатый и растянул безгубую пасть в подобии улыбки. — Тогда он у нас. Мы перенимаем его умения, и когда скопируем всё — вернем вам его тело. Люди наверняка захотят предать его погребению. 

— Что вам нужно? Игра в снукер? Вы похитили его только для этого? — спросил господин Ма. 

— Нам нужны места, чтобы растить потомство. Теплая морская вода, много солнца. Мы выбрали их, но нам мешают… люди. 

— Мешают? — повторил Марко Фу, по-прежнему стоя у стены. — И что, вы хотите нас… убить?

— Не убить, — даже связанный, пришелец умудрился изобразить нечто вроде пожатия плечами. — Сделать безопасными. Чтобы не задавали вопросов. Чтобы помогали нам. Служили. 

— Твою мать, опять зомбирование, — вздохнул Уильямс.

— А снукер при чем? — прорычал Марко, теряя самообладание. Уильямс подумал, что никогда еще не слышал и даже не подозревал в этом всегда спокойном и интеллигентном человеке столько ярости.

— Местные жители любят смотреть снукер, — ответил пленник с издевкой в голосе. — Они прилипают к экранам, переживают и не замечают, что в картинке есть что-то еще. Чем дольше — тем лучше. Глупые игры, фильмы, поющие кумиры — но проходит два часа, и зрители переключают канал. А снукер — о нет, он будет длиться и длиться. Часы, дни, недели… 

— Значит, мастерство ударов и комбинаций, хитроумные ловушки и сила духа… — прозвучал голос господина Ма, — …это не имеет значения? Вы выбрали снукер только потому, что матч может длиться много часов подряд? 

— Самый лучший матч на свете, с самыми лучшими игроками, — согласилось чешуйчатое существо. — Финальный матч. И в нём будет играть китаец! Может, и не весь Китай будет его смотреть, но нам хватит и ста миллионов. 

— И как же вы можете быть уверены, что китайский игрок окажется в финале? — спросил Дейл. 

— Потому что мы создали его, и он великолепен! Он будет уметь всё — забивать любые шары, выигрывать за один подход или ставить тактические ловушки. Если понадобится — он станет молнией или скалой, одни его удары будут стремительны, других придется ожидать много долгих минут… Но зрители, начавшие смотреть, не отвернутся до самого конца. 

— Понятно, зачем им понадобился Эбдон, — прокомментировал Уильямс. 

— Он хороший образец, — согласился пленник. — Он передаст нашему игроку свою выдержку. Джон Хиггинс был прекрасным образцом, почти идеальным. Но лучше всех — Стивен Хендри. Мы возьмем у него всё и передадим нашему созданию. 

Господин Ма поднял пистолет и выстрелил существу в лоб.

Стену позади «украсили» синеватые разводы и более темные комочки, только что бывшие мозгом существа, а из круглой дырочки в его лбу потекла струйка синеватой крови. Из развороченного выстрелом затылка на пол упало еще несколько фрагментов костей и мозга. 

Марко Фу окаменел, открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Доминик сжал его предплечье, кивком указал на господина Ма, убирающего оружие, и молча покачал головой. 

— Я пришлю людей, чтобы они прибрались здесь, — сказал господин Ма. — И… Мы знаем, где логово этих существ. — Он помолчал, прежде чем добавить: — Я люблю снукер, истинный спорт, а не разыгранный куклами спектакль. Мы вернемся, когда закончим, и привезем всех, кого удастся спасти. 

— Хера с два, — лаконично ответил Уильямс. — Я еду с вами. 

— Я тоже, — встал Доминик.

— А я, пожалуй, останусь, — пробормотал Марко Фу. 

* * *

Снукеристов пытались оставить снаружи, пока люди господина Ма штурмовали базу пришельцев (звучит-то как!) и спасали заложников, но Уильямс и Дейл настояли на своём, и командир отряда разрешил им пойти с ними. При условии, что на рожон лезть не будут, а будут смирно держаться за спинами бойцов. 

— Можно подумать, у них опыта больше, чем у нас под Разломом, — сказал Дейл, следуя за товарищем. 

Пришельцы выбрали заброшенный склад на окраине Пекина, который сейчас больше всего напоминал декорации боевика не слишком высокого пошиба, с грудами обломков, обильно залитыми ведрами фальшивой крови и валяющимися повсюду трупами. Только здесь кровь была настоящей, как и убитые в сражении. Пришельцы сопротивлялись отчаянно, и уже было ясно, что отряд недосчитается людей, а некоторые из них уже никогда не вернутся в строй. 

— Эй, Марк, — позвал Доминик. Отвернувшись от побоища, Уильямс посторонился, пропуская одного из бойцов, который вёл к выходу едва передвигающего ноги Питера Эбдона. 

Дейл стоял на пороге комнаты, полной странного вида приборов. В центре комнаты поднимался от пола и почти до потолка прозрачный цилиндр, заполненный какой-то жидкостью. Внутри зависло доисторической мушкой в янтаре человеческое тело. 

Приблизившись, Марк и Доминик его рассмотрели: юноша, китаец, круглое скуластое лицо, глаза плотно закрыты, густые черные волосы, поднятые жидкостью, шевелятся, как морские водоросли. 

— Это же Дин? — удивленно спросил Уильямс. — Неужели он был просто куклой?

— Да нет, конечно, он же не первый год играет, — покачал головой Дейл. — Наверное, его облик использовали эти… рептилоиды, чтобы слепить своего идеального снукериста для китайской публики. 

В следующей комнате нашелся и Стивен Хендри на чем-то вроде больничной койки, весь облепленный электродами. Вокруг него пищали и сверкали огоньками бесчисленные мониторы. 

Освободив друга из этой паутины, Уильямс похлопал его по щекам. На четвертый раз Хендри разлепил глаза и попытался пошевелить губами. Заговорить ему удалось не сразу. 

— Марк? — просипел он. — Что ты… где я?

— Уже неважно, — сказал Уильямс. — Подымайся и пошли отсюда. 

— Н-не уверен, что с-смогу, — пробормотал Хендри. 

— Я тогда тебя понесу, — пообещал Марк. — На пару с Домиником, я тебя за руки возьму, он — за ноги, и вынесем! 

Хендри с трудом улыбнулся. 

Господин Ма ждал их на улице. Вокруг суетились его люди, к Хендри подскочили два врача и куда-то утащили. 

— Моя благодарность не имеет границ, — сказал господин Ма. — Кто знает, сколько людей могло стать игрушками этих существ, если бы не ваше вмешательство, ваша целеустремленность и… свобода мышления. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отмахнулся Уильямс.

— Поэтому, я с тяжелым сердцем делаю то, что должен, — продолжил китаец. — И надеюсь, что вы поймете. 

В глаза Марку и Доминику ударил яркий белый свет, в котором растворились и заброшенный склад, и люди господина Ма, и он сам. 

* * *

— Эй, Марк, посадку уже объявили! Проспишь всё! 

Доминик Дейл помахал перед носом товарища посадочными талонами. Уильямс зевнул и потянулся. 

— Все равно в самолете спать придется, — сказал он. 

Уже в переходе Доминик усмехнулся. 

— А ведь сегодня в финале таки сыграет местный игрок, да еще и против самого Стивена Хендри! Может, надо было остаться и посмотреть? Вдруг еще какой-нибудь пришелец бы вылез… Хотя, предполагается, что мы ничего подобного не должны помнить. 

— Ну, что можно сказать, — пожал плечами Уильямс. — Хреновое у этого Ма оборудование. Одно слово — китайское. 

— Он же не знал, что мы из Кардиффа, — напомнил Дейл. — И что нам столько раз пытались стереть память после очередного проёба наших, кхе-кхе, защитников, что оно на нас уже и не действует. 

Они прошли в салон «Боинга» и направились к своим местам. 

— В новостях показали большой пожар на каких-то складах, — продолжил Доминик, закидывая сумку на полку для ручной клади. — Так что, следы заметать местные ребята всё же умеют. 

Он плюхнулся рядом с Марком и потянулся рукой вниз, нашаривая один из ремней. 

— У меня остался сувенир, — сказал Уильямс, доставая из нагрудного кармана маленький фотоаппарат. Переведя его в режим демонстрации снимков он показал Доминику кадр: Марк Уильямс, само воплощение брутальности в перепачканной футболке, выносит из какого-то задымленного здания Стивена Хендри, который цепляется ему за плечо и смотрит на спасителя полным благодарности взглядом.

— Это снял Танг, их специалист по пыткам, — пояснил Уильямс, — а я у него снимок выпросил в обмен на альбом Брина Тервеля. 

— Дома в рамку поставишь? 

— Лучше. Отправлю О'Салливану. Пускай завидует.


End file.
